ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 2
"Heir Apparent" is the 3rd issue and 2nd chapter of Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends. Characters Featured Characters * Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Terra / Tara Markov Supporting Characters * Amelia Markov * Justice League ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira * Knights of Rao ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Galaxor / Mitchell Davies ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** Long Shadow ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey ** Toymaster / Hiro Hamada * Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El Villains * Gregor Markov (single appearance) * Vandal Savage (hologram only) * Slade (hologram only) Other Characters * Viktor Markov (picture only) Premise While Blue Lantern and Omega Knight sought for the source of Toymaster’s experiment (which will help defeat the super-powered tyrants), Terra worked alongside her brother Geo-Force to prepare to expose and humiliate the very first tyrant, who also happens to be the one who betrayed their family in the behalf of Vandal Savage and Slade: their other brother Gregor Markov. Plot It all starts with Terra overseeing her teammates's training in her headquarters before she notices Collin Hill gaining his teammates' sibling-like sympathy. Noticing that he is still disillusioned with his half-brother's little care for him and for being left in the Coast City Orphanage like a nobodyas shown in Blue Hope, Tara also sympathizes with Collin, as she also knows what it is like to be betrayed by a ruthless relative; she had discovered the real reason why Slade had learned of the Markov Family's secret Lost Girl(which was their power to manipulate the elements): her other brother Gregor Markov, the second oldest child of Viktor and Amelia (after Brion and before Tara), had betrayed them for Slade and Vandal Savage. Overhearing her conversation with her teammates, Brion also learns of Gregor's betrayal and also discovers a footage of Gregor negotiating with Slade and Savage, confirming Tara's suspicions. While Brion discusses with Batman and Supergirl about a plan to stop Gregor, Toymaster deduces that, to further accomplish the team's goal to wipe out Tyranny in the world, they need to be prepared when they face tyrants with super-powers. After a long talk, Omega Knight comes up with a solution: the River Styx, the river which forms the boundary between Earth and Hades' Underworld Empire. While Omega Knight and Blue Lantern go to the lands of Olympus to retrieve a sample of the River Styx and Toymaster begins his experiment, Tara returns to her home, but eventually stays hidden when she sees Gregor, who had left for a "important meeting", arriving in the palace as Amelia appears to be, but is clearly not pleased to see him again after his treason, which resulted in King Viktor's demise. In the lands of Olympus, Omega Knight and Blue Lantern encounter Wonder Woman just as she finished attending to her meeting with the people of Athens, who had finished repairing the damage caused by Ares and his Spartan army before the Wargod was defeated by Superman.Following the events of episode Knights of Olympus Acknowledging what the two are doing, Diana offers to help them by guiding them to the area where the River Styx runs and gives them a jar to contain the water before advising them to use the samples only when really necessary. With the sample they need, Collin and Jason return to the headquarters, where Toymaster begins to create the formula. Meanwhile, Brion (who believed that Gregor betrayed his family out of jealously of their family's love for Tara) confronts Gregor in the Throne Room, where Gregor reveals himself aware that the other Markovians (including their mother Amelia) were not pleased to see him (as they were all staring at him in the same way). Gregor also reveals that he never really loved his family and intended to take the power for himself. Disillusioned to know that Gregor actually wanted their father to die, Brion duels with him and defeats him. Just as he taunts that fighting will not bring their sister back, Tara reveals herself to Gregor's shock and displeasure before Superman, who had also learned more about the incident, arrives to take Gregor to his prison in Oa, but not before Toymaster arrives to use his new completed experiment on Gregor, which strips him off his elemental powers and forces him to hallucinate of his father's corpse forever. The Markovs embrace and consolidate each other over Gregor's treachery while Kara contacts her cousin, who agrees to do what it takes to prevent anymore family losses in the world. Notes * The issue is entitled after an episode of the Green Lantern: The Animated Series which centers around princess-crowned-queen of Betrassus Iolande and her treacherous brother Ragnar. References Category:JLA/TT Secret Legends